the Random Adventures of a Random Gem
by wierdo2015
Summary: The Life of a slightly special gem. AU
**This is a TOTAL AU-Nothing in common with the main story at all other than it takes place in the same universe... kind of. This takes place before any of what happened with the gem civil war.**

...

Damp and gross... Well, maybe not gross. Cold.

He doesn't necessarily know where he is. Speaking of, he doesn't know what he is, either. Wait, what? Speaking? Wait, what? Thinking!? Wait, what? Words? UH, this is two much to take in, _where am I!_ Actually, taking it in, this is comfy. Warm as if he could lay here forever and just be at peace. That isn't a fun way to live, though.

The texture is terrible. Crusty. As if getting stuck in a pit filled with your phobia; The shock of it is too much for you to handle so you don't necessarily do anything.

Well, wherever he is, it isn't important. What he does know is that he needs to get out of here... Ah-ha! The...ground?... Is loose. All it takes is a little bit of power-oh, alright, that was easy...

Nope, no, he regrets this... A lot. As he surfaces his eyes feel as if they are melting. _What the hell is that thing!?_ It looked to be some sort of orange ball, or at least an orange glow. Whatever it is it's hurting his eyes terribly so.

He has no choice but to stay there and adjust. Luckily it comes fast. Once he can see clearly, he is surprised to say the least. The appearance of his surroundings are... deteriorating rapidly. Ugly. Dull. Boring. A million other derogatory words. It's gray and chalk full of what appears to be machinery. Looks active but must be turned off.

He actually has a chance to observe himself now. Well... skin. Limbs. He appeared tall, so that is at least a positive, in his eyes. And feeling around himself he notes his gem. Oh... he's a gem.

Suddenly he has to resist the urge to scream, or maybe he does scream, whenever a sudden burn runs through his core. It was as if a million flashes of knowledge and trivia flow through his core. It isn't sharp, it's more of an ache. Luckily, the first part seemed to be the worse, he could deal with the current intensity.

He has to take his pale fingers and ball them up into fist in order to get comfortable pressure for lifting himself up off the ground. It isn't until he gets up that he realizes: He's being watched by a _ton_ of other gems.

"Dear Diamond, she's already up!? They were right when they said this was a good planet!"

"'Good planet'? Please, she's the first gem of this caliber we've got that has even _survived being inplanted!_ "

"She looks kinda wierd, doesn't she?"

"Yes, they warned us this would probably happen. She isn't defective, it's just traits picked up from the planet."

She, she, she... Onyx is getting tired of this. Onyx... "Oh, alright, I'm an Onyx. And **I'm a he.** " Onyx states looking twords the crowd. Every color on the spectrum could be located somewhere in here, as could any listed height and build. It was truly the poster for diversity.

"Sh- **He's** already talking. Good work Onyx. You're the only gem of your kind alive." A more official looking gem steps in front of the crowd. "We need to get word of your existence to Yellow Diamond right away. She will be pleased."

"Wait! WHAT!" All a sudden the crowd of gems uproar.

"Why not Blue Diamond!"

"Pink Diamond!"

"This is a very rare gem as we know it! White Diamond would love him!"

"A unique gem, technically!"

This hurts. A lot. All of this noise is unbearable. Terrible. Onyx scans any possible solutions in his head involving what he already knows. The _scan_ is more like a _pop_ , the idea seems simple enough, does seriously nobody else see it?

" **HOW ABOUT!** " Onyx has to yell to make his voice heard. Bad move. Whatever is used to talk feels like it was torn to pieces. Everyone stops. _I'll have to go on._

"H-how about, we send messengers to _each_ diamond? If I'm so apparently valuable that they all deserve me, they should decide among themselves, shouldn't they?" Onyx ask the crowd. The idea is simple, to a dumb degree, yet they look like they were struck by knowledge.

"OOOOOH!" The crowd realized. Onyx face palmed. _I suppose they aren't the smartest bunch._

"Just emerged and already showing signs of high intellect, you are truly a good one." The official looking gem states. "You heard him! Send the messengers."

The official looking gem steps up next to Onyx. A bright miss. Her hair was bright green, reflective. She wore a dress, one side reaching her knee and the other her foot. "I'm impressed. The first gem on this planet is an **Onyx**. Not only that, but he considers himself a **he**. Are you aware of how strange this is, dear?"

"Strange?" Onyx asked.

"Onyx is impossible to work with as a birthing material. We've been trying to get a single gem to come out of this planetoid as not-a-defect for a hefty amount of time. Also... you're a he. Not to mention the first gem to be created in this **facet**!"

"Hm... what's so bad about being a 'he'?" Onyx asked.

"Oh! Uh, nothing, there are a few gems simply look down on that kind of thing, he-heh. They're usually written off as defective if they're below a certain rank!" The gem responded.

 _Ok, I'm actually REALLY not interested in this,_ Onyx thought.

"Um... So do I live on this planet, or..." Onyx questioned. Although the hole was nice, the outside has yet to respect personal boundaries.

"Oh. There is Homeworld, which I suppose we'll take you next." A new gem pops up. If Onyx used the same word "bright", to describe her, it's under a different meaning. She seems jumpy and far too excited to be here.

"Homeworld... Uh?"

"Ah, yes, The Homeworld. Home to the Diamond authority. The center of our species infrastructure! You may not know of the Diamonds but I'll h-ha-eh-" The gem went on, stuttering.

"What, what's wrong? You look like an imbecile." Onyx is confused. This gem didn't do anything wrong, why is she so scared?

"I'll tell you what's wrong, heh, she's a _Pearl!_ An Unknown one, too! The lowest of the low!" Some gem in the crowd yelled, cackling. A few others join in.

"What?" Onyx is still confused. So the gem was a Pearl. Onyx had a pre-loaded understanding of a few gems, but knowledge of the Pearl is a bit lacking. Making an educated guess, this Pearl is lost, this Pearl doesn't have an owner. She was plain, a long term effect of having no loyalty. It can affect gems in multiple ways, I guess hers is being to brave for her own good. White cone shaped hair, and a white jumpsuit. Having anything to be loyal to could fix this, but why would you need a Pearl?

"What is your name?" Onyx asked. He's curious.

"P-Pearl f-facet-7G24X cut 3VF..." The Pearl stuttered.

"Wow! Alright, do I have a name like that!" Onyx yelled into the crowd.

The gem from once before walked up,"Yes, Onyx facet 13A1A cut 1A"

"Alright, well, I'll _try_ to remember that... This place is kinda meh, I saw the messengers leave, may I leave to?" Onyx asked no one in particular. He wanted out of this dump. He wanted to see Homeworld. He wanted to learn about the Diamonds. He wanted to learn about himself. Onyx's list goes on.

"Yes, sir!" Sir? Wasn't Onyx the only of his gem material alive? That must make him somewhat valuable.

"I will be your guide to the gem life, sir!" Oh, it was a soldier that said it. Figures.

"Thank you, and please, you don't need to call me sir." Onyx said in response.

"Affirmative, miss!" The soldier shouted. Short. stout. Red. Cube hair. That is about as interesting as this character got. Doesn't really hold what Onyx considers a shouting voice, though.

Some nobody leans twords Onyx and whispers,"It's a **really** low-end Ruby. Probably doesn't even have free-will, just go with it. Give her straight and simple orders and nothing should go wrong."

"That explains a lot." Onyx states off hand. No free-will, though? Maybe she's just stupid.

"Alright, and I change my mind, call me sir. Let's go." Onyx ordered, stepping on what Onyx would guess to be a warp pad.

"Yes, sir! We begin the tour now!" Ruby yelled, warping herself and Onyx off.

Warping. Onyx came pre-loaded with the knowledge on how to do it, not how it appeared. Warping is bright, friendly, and warm. Strange, thinking about how such a friendly atmosphere is in reality traveling through the confines and gaps in space. Traveling over millions to billions, maybe even trillions, miles per second without injury. Onyx was fascinated. Then they arrived at Homeworld.

Bright, so very bright.

Well... maybe not bright, active, is all. Onyx was already discovering more about himself; he isn't a people person. Onyx wasn't interacting with anyone either, he just didn't like being around this many.

The streets are bustling. Gem society is a productive one so 99.99% of the crowd is probably heading off to some job or order.

"SIR! MAY WE TAKE THIS SOMEWHERE WHERE WE CAN HEAR ONE ANOTHER, SIR!?" The Ruby asked... loudly.

"YES, PLEASE! YOU LEAD!" Onyx yelled back.

It was hard to keep up. Being the only one of your kind alive for who knows how long sparked some interesting glances which caught time.

 _Oh, well, no durr hurr it's so crowded, we're in the capital!_ Onyx thought upon recognizing the structure known as the Diamonds home. Well, business home. To think they would actually live together like best friends amused David. He doesn't know who the Diamonds are yet but he does know one thing; Parallel's. The Diamonds are **suppose** to oppose one another in terms of ideals and morals. Using this they find a common ground, something they agree on, and work from there. This next part might just be Onyx's opinion, they use the common ground to form the "perfect" plans... Or Onyx could be wrong about all this. Don't judge him, he was just born ten minutes ago.

Having yet to actually see them, Onyx didn't have the say in whether or not they really are the perfect beings. The Diamonds just happen to have a terrifying amount of faith in themselves, and the power to use that faith. What the Diamonds do is for the betterment of the gem species, as far as the public eye is aware, despite the cost.

"So, sir, how do you feel? Usually gems need to take some time, or..." The Ruby uncharacteristically asked.

"I'm fine."Onyx stated. "I just need to get settled. So... what exactly am I to do?" Onyx asked the Ruby.

"Sir! You will need to wait until word gets to the authority of your existence! From there the managers will decide what to do with you!" The Ruby screams.

"... Alright. What should we do now?" Onyx, yawning, questions.

"I am not the appropriate gem for getting you settled, sir! I can only answer questions about the Diamond Authority!" The Ruby answered. _Well, I guess it's time to learn..._ Onyx thought.

"Who are the Diamonds, and what roles do they serve?" Onyx asked, he would need to know this.

"The Diamonds are the leaders of the Diamond Authority, the perfects beings! Only 1% of the average gem population have actually been in the royal palace!" Ruby answered, pointing to the elegant "palace" standing above everything else. "There are four Diamonds! Yellow Diamond, the more modern Diamond! Blue Diamond, the traditional Diamond! Pink Diamond, the 'people' Diamond! White Diamond, the Diamond Diamond!" Ruby yelled.

"That doesn't make sense, what does Pink Diamond do that makes her the 'people' Diamond? How can White Diamond be a Diamond Diamond?" Onyx ask.

"Pink Diamond holds the record for being the most polite and helpful Diamond, sir! White Diamond is the leader of the Diamonds... White Diamond is also a bit of a loner who likes to keep to herself, only a few have met her!" Ruby stated.

 _A common goal, a funny one, I'll obtain an audience with the leader of our entire species, White Diamond... I'm also bored which contributes._ Onyx decided.

"Uh, Ruby?"

'Sir!?"

"Why is there someone running twords us?" Onyx Ask. Ruby turns around.

"Sir! I believe that is a messenger, sir!"

The messenger runs up twords Onyx, then salutes, "Message for you!" Messenger hand Onyx the tablet.

So much for the common goal.

 _ **Onyx Facet 13A1A Cut 1A**_

 _ **It has now come to our attention that you exist, good job. It's a lucky coincidence that all four of the Diamonds were in the middle of a meeting whenever we were alerted. They were all quite shocked, good job.**_

 _ **Anyway, you've been called in for a meeting with the four Diamonds, good job, almost nobody can manage that kind of reaction out of them... good job. Be there today at 16:00.**_

 _ **Good Job.**_

Alright, well! Um..."Thanks." Onyx says to the messenger, who had long since run off, "Oh. OH! Well where did she go?" Onyx ask himself, seeing as the Ruby left.

 _I suppose I should have kept giving her orders. So... meeting the Diamonds... It's time for me to establish myself._


End file.
